


Talk Comic To Me

by Somethingoutofnothing



Series: Solid Plan [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingoutofnothing/pseuds/Somethingoutofnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek chuckled slightly and took Stiles' hand, which apparently hadn’t gotten the message from his brain to stop waving, because there it was, still waving away like Stiles was some kind of lunatic. Until Derek took it in his, of course. Then Stiles' brain just short-circuited completely. “Hi,” Derek said softly. “Should we go in, or are you happy to stand out here and debate the pros and cons of Marvel and DC?” </p>
<p>With that sentence, Stiles was pretty sure he fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Comic To Me

Stiles made his way to where Derek was patiently waiting for him, and he seriously wanted to ask how Derek could possibly be standing so still and acting so calm at a time like this. Maybe he could give Stiles a few tips? Make it into a class? He’d get the numbers for it, no problem, and Stiles knew Scott would probably be interested. The poor guy had nearly thrown up before his first date with Allison, which… Wasn’t making Stiles feel any better about himself. 

He felt like he was about to vibrate out of his skin. He felt like he was about to vibrate so much that the people in the immediate area would mistake him for a small earthquake and try and find a safe place to hide. 

At least if that happened he would have a reason to avoid the huge embarrassment he was going to make of himself on this date. Because obviously it was inevitable. That was what Stiles did. Always. He embarrassed himself. Most the time, it was fine, because he had no shame and he really wasn’t embarrassed by much, anymore. Not even his dad pulling out the photos from when he was younger did it for him, but on the odd occasion that he did manage to outdo himself… It was never pretty. 

One time he managed to cause a chain reaction that lead to not one, not two, not even three, but four drinks being spilt and a little kid dropping his ice-cream. Yes. Stiles was that good. 

So it seemed to him that it was pretty obvious why he was nervous. He wanted to impress Derek. Or he at least didn’t want Derek to run as fast as possible in the opposite direction. Stiles had a feeling Derek was the type that worked out and therefor was the type that could run fast. So if things did end up that way, Stiles wouldn’t have a chance in hell at catching up to Derek to try and explain himself.

Yeah. Not creepy at all. 

Stiles forced himself to focus on the advice Allison had given him; act confident. Sure, easy for her to say with her perfectly clear skin and her amazing eyes and always perfect hair and cute dimples. It was no wonder she was always confident, really, it was also no wonder Scott was holding tight to her with no intentions of letting go. The true wonder though, was how Scott- puppy eyes and a little too innocent Scott McCall- had managed to get her. Who was he kidding, no it wasn’t. Scott was the super hot hero and Stiles was the comic relief sidekick the rated a six at best. 

This all went through his head in a matter of seconds though, and as he approached Derek, he was trying to figure out if Derek was more of a Marvel or DC fan, because that was just how Stiles’ brain worked. Also, it was a solid foundation for any relationship and if they didn’t agree, there was a very serious issue, right there. He stopped in front of Derek, giving him a thoughtful look. “Marvel or DC?” he asked, because now that he’d started thinking about it, he really needed to know. 

And Derek, beautiful, fantastic, amazing, way too hot for Stiles Derek, seemed to actually put some thought into his answer before he replied. “I’m partial to Wolverine,” he said slowly, and Stiles must have had a scandalised look on his face (Stiles would stand by Spiderman until his dying breath and fight anyone that said otherwise... Not that he could take on Derek), because Derek grinned and continued. “Over all, Marvel versus DC, taking into account storylines, plots and characters, I would definitely have to say Marvel.”

Stiles nodded, getting a little bit fluttery in his stomach. Maybe it was because Derek was willing to talk comics with him on the first date, maybe it was because Derek had actually put some thought into his answer, or maybe it was because Derek at least had enough information to make an informed decision on the topic (if Stiles was honest, it was probably that one.) “Oh!” Stiles bit his lip in embarrassment a little. It wasn’t really embarrassment on a Stiles level, more just embarrassment on a he-forgot-the-basics-of-human-interaction level. Which was way worse. “I ah… Forgot. To say hi. So… Hi,” Stiles waved slightly, still standing awkwardly in front of Derek. 

Derek chuckled slightly and took Stiles’ hand, which apparently hadn’t gotten the message from his brain to stop waving, because there it was, still waving away like Stiles was some kind of lunatic. Until Derek took it in his, of course. Then Stiles’ brain just short-circuited completely. “Hi,” Derek said softly. “Should we go in, or are you happy to stand out here and debate the pros and cons of Marvel and DC?” 

With that sentence, Stiles was pretty sure he fell in love. 

Stiles managed a nod- yay for him- and pulled at Derek’s hand, leading him into the pizza place, muttering, “Inside. Inside has food.” It was only four words, but Derek’s hand was still wrapped around his and Stiles would definitely call that a win. They sat in the corner booth (or Stiles sat and Derek didn’t seem to mind following) and that was when Stiles spoke again, proper sentences and everything. 

Amazing really, especially in the face of such hotness. And unexpected geekiness, which did so much more for him than Stiles had expected it to. “I can see why you have a thing for Wolverine,” Stiles said suddenly, after subtly studying Derek’s face. 

“I never said I had a thing for him. I said I was partial to him,” Derek replied, and Stiles could hear the amusement in his voice. 

“Nah, you totally have a thing for him. Everyone has a thing for Wolverine,” Stiles said, grinning. “And I get why. How could anyone not? You two would make a very attractive power couple though. You’d be like the Brangelina of the X-Men universe.”

Derek just raised an eyebrow at that. Stiles wasn’t even a little ashamed of what he just said. Not. Even. A little. “So… Pizza?” Stiles asked, picking up the menu and pretending to read over it, even though he already knew what he wanted. 

“Yeah…” Derek answered, looking over his own menu. Stiles could see he was only really skimming it though, meaning Derek probably already knew what he wanted, too. “You like curly fries, right?” he asked, looking up from his menu. 

Stiles was pretty sure he was nodding a little too enthusiastically to be considered sane, but he was allowed to get excited about curly fries. Curly fries were like rings of potato that were turned into gold. Or golden potatoes that were turned into curly fries. Whichever. 

Stiles had to shake himself out of that thought, because out of nowhere (she probably came from somewhere perfectly logical, and Stiles just wasn’t paying attention) was a waitress, who was giving him a polite smile and Derek a slightly more than polite one. Derek didn’t seem to notice, somehow, as he easily placed his order. Not even a stutter. Stiles always stuttered or rambled. One time he’d asked for a new glass and explained the whole story of why he needed one (because Scott had drank out of his while he was sick. He was sick because Allison was sick. Allison and Scott where denying seeing each other at that point, but everyone totally knew) to the waiter. 

Not this time though. This time he was going to be a proper adult. He listened to Derek ask the waitress for a meatlover’s pizza, curly fries and a glass of water, then he turned to Stiles for his order. “And a pepperoni pizza, please.” Yes. Good. Mature. “Oh! But can I get like… Triple cheese?” Okay, maybe not so much. “And a banana milkshake.” Yeah. Not at all. Whatever. “With two straws, if that’s not too much?” Stiles asked, flashing her a grin. Okay, yes, he wanted her to know that he was with Derek. On a date. Because she was still looking at Derek in that way that Stiles knew meant she was mentally undressing him. 

The waitress nodded and quickly walked away, and it was time for Stiles to face the judgemental eyebrows. Much to his surprise though, there was no judgement in those lovely eyebrows, only a small smirk on the even more lovely lips. “What?” Stiles asked. He knew exactly what, but still, it was polite to ask. 

“Feeling a bit possessive already?”

“You talked comic to me on the first date. Technically, before the first date had even started. You’re not going anywhere, dude. I won’t ever let you.” Stiles thought it was pretty reasonable logic. There weren’t many guys that would be totally fine with… Well… Most of Stiles’ behaviour, really.

“Okay,” Derek replied with a nod. 

And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm also on Tumblr (somethingxoutxofxnothing.tumblr.com) if anyone wants to come talk to me about Sterek or Teenwolf or give me ideas about this series, or nag me about it, or pretty much anything, really (I need more friends...) So yeah. Check me out on Tumblr if you want and please leave a comment letting me know what you thought! :)


End file.
